891
Barnabas gives Megan the Leviathan box; a sound indicates something's escaped from the box. Synopsis Teaser : Shadows lengthen over Collinwood. The promise of night, and the promise of mystery, too. For in an old house on the great estate, Barnabas Collins has just had a dream. A dream in which Oberon tells him that he will know the chosen ones have arrived when he hears a knock on the door, and opens it to find two strangers. One of whom, will wear the sign of the Naga. Barnabas awakens to a knock on the door, and realizes the chosen ones have arrived. Barnabas opens the door, and greets Megan and Philip Tood. Act I Barnabas recognizes Megan and Philip as the chosen ones. Megan is wearing a necklace with the Naga on it. Barnabas tells them the Naga is "a creature without a soul." He shows them the Leviathan Box, which also bears the same symbol. As Megan and Philip go to look around the house, there is a knock on the door. It's Elizabeth. She thanks him for ridding Collinwood of Quentin and Beth, and invites him to a family dinner tomorrow evening. Barnabas asks if Carolyn and Chris will be there. Elizabeth says she isn't sure about Chris, but Barnabas then offers his opinion that Carolyn is seeing Chris too much, and that he is far too mysterious. She leaves the house, and the unknown man watches her from a distance. Philip and Megan return from upstairs and leave the Old House, but not before Megan stares at the Leviathan Box one last time. At Collinwood, Maggie is getting ready to go clean her father's cottage on the estate. Before she leaves, the phone rings. It's the unknown man, and he asks for Mrs. Stoddard. Maggie gives the phone to Elizabeth, and after she says "hello," the unknown man hangs up. Act II Maggie and Elizabeth wonder who was calling. At the antique shop, Philip points out that business has been slow, and Megan replies that all she can think about is the box at the Old House. Barnabas enters the shop, with the Leviathan Box in tow. Barnabas offers to give them the box, free of charge. Philip and Megan are both hesitant, but Barnabas convinces them to take it. Megan says she will never give the box away; Barnabas hopes she never changes her mind. Maggie has returned to her cottage. There is a knock on the door, and it's the unknown man. He asks to see Maggie's father, Sam Evans. Maggie tells him that he is dead, which surprises the unknown man. He mentions that he and Sam were once good friends, but Maggie tells him that he has been dead for well over a year. The unknown man asks Maggie to be his good friend, because he "desperately needs one." Act III The unknown man begins asking Maggie numerous questions, mainly pertaining to Collinwood, who is living there, and what they are all like. He refuses to give his name when Maggie asks, but asks if he can trust her, because he needs help. At the antique shop, Barnabas is preparing to leave. Philip and Megan once again thank him for giving them the box, and Barnabas says he knows they will be seeing a lot more of each other. Barnabas then leaves. Philip appears suspicious of why a complete stranger would give them the box, but Megan tells him not to worry about it. Maggie returns to Collinwood. Elizabeth greets her, but she still appears to be troubled about who had called her earlier in the evening. Back at the antique shop, Philip and Megan decide to open the box. They soon realize that Barnabas never gave them the key to open it, and they give up. Megan holds the box close to her head, believes that she hears something breathing inside of it. Philip disregards her claim, and goes to open a letter Barnabas had given him previously about things he would sell at the Old House. As he opens the letter, he discovers the key inside. Megan wants to open the box, but Philip doesn't want to, because he feels that if they open it, "things will never be the same." Megan convinces him to open it. As Philip slowly opens it, it sounds as if something has escaped from the box. Memorable quotes : Philip: I feel like if we open it, our lives are going to change. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 892. * This episode was pre-empted for coverage of the splashdown and therefore aired the following day. Originally scheduled for November 24, it was shifted forward a day to November 25. This pushed a large quantity of episode numbers "out-of-sync", i.e, Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0, until 919/920/921 was triple numbered, which also corrected another pre-emption that subsequently occurred. Story * The opening of the Leviathan box parallels the opening of the Shining Trapazohedron box in H. P. Lovecraft's . * Philip apparently acquired the Naga locket at an auction. * New people are said to be moving into the Evans cottage. They are never seen or heard from again in the series, and this episode marks the final reference to the building. * Paul was apparently "good friends" with Sam Evans. * Barnabas owns a . Philip hopes Barnabas will sell it to him. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Megan dreams of Barnabas, who discusses the Leviathan box with her (Philip also has the same dream; this is not shown).'' This does not occur in this episode.'' * GHOSTWATCH: Elizabeth remembers the ghosts (presumably a reference to Quentin Collins and Beth Chavez). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: The chosen ones. * TIMELINE: Elizabeth invites Barnabas for dinner (only family members are invited) tomorrow night. 6pm: Elizabeth returns; Maggie leaves. It's been over a year since Sam died (occurred in 518). Bloopers and continuity errors * As with 887, the identity of Paul Stoddard is revealed in the credits despite not being named within the episode itself, somewhat spoiling the surprise that this character has returned. * There is an awkward exchange in the scene when Barnabas is giving the Leviathan box to Megan. Jonathan Frid seems to forget his lines and looks at the teleprompter a couple of times. He and Marie Wallace speak over each other's lines. * Jonathan Frid stumbles over his line to Elizabeth, "They’re most, uh — they’ll be a great ass — asset to the town.” * As Maggie goes to open the door of the cottage after she hears Paul knock, she almost trips; she doesn't latch the door, which swings open again. * Dennis Patrick flubs a line. When he asks Maggie to keep a secret, he says, "You seem to be the one who should tell." It should be "...the one who I should tell." * As Barnabas is leaving the antique shop, he and Megan speak over each other's lines again. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 891 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 891 - Curious People0891